


The Nobility of Ducks And Thus of The Noldor

by Hollow_Whisperings



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ducks, Fairy Tale Elements, Family Reunions, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Maglor (Tolkien) Through History, POV Outsider, Parent-Child Relationship, Sailing To Valinor, Self-Exile, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Whisperings/pseuds/Hollow_Whisperings
Summary: Maedhros and Maglor: eldest of Fëanor's get. Infamous for their kinslaying, their terribleness, and their murdering ways. Yet so too were they known to take pity on those they orphaned & eldest brothers who outlived all their younger siblings...An "in-universe" folk tale in a Middle-Earth where Maedhros SUCCEEDED in finding Eluréd & Elurín, gained a reputation as a Saviour Of Lost Children, along with Maglor upon the latter fostering Elrond & Elros, and ducks are considered the Holiest Of Birds.





	The Nobility of Ducks And Thus of The Noldor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunflowerSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Being about Twins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471713) by [SunflowerSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme). 

> this was going to be a cracky fake-epilogue comment on a heartwarming fix-fic inspired by a line about never eating duck again. my habit of taking crack too seriously hath struck again.

...and so it was that no Noldo harmed nor spooked duck again. For ducks were that Most Holy of creatures to the, oft child-less, Eldar: harbinger and saviour, both, for children soon to come. So it became that married elves did pray for sight of pond so too to see a duckling, joyful in its play, for surely the sight would bless upon them a child for their own, of womb or hearth twas cared not to a whit! Dearly would any elf receive one swiftly to their care. Ever after, it was known, to all of Middle-Earth and beyond: kinslayers, thieves, so they may be, but ere was no Noldo t'would see a child to harm! Even those fiercest predators, the orc hordes of once-Melkor, would find their youngest safe from arms from any son "Fëanor"! 

Indeed, t'was said, for all their Terrible Deeds, not even for their Awful Oath would keep Dread Maedhros nor Mad Maglor from Being Terrible... mum hens a-clucking! Upon that day when Maitimo became "Maedhros, Self-Slain", all fosterlings across the land found themselves a-weeping. To Mad Maglor, self-exiled, if heard upon the wind, children all ilks would seek out ducks to bring them e're-near, for to know that which Great Bard so sang might bless any child to know "how so?" did Dred Maedhros lead all young to mourning. Even in this time of his, where "Mad" Maglor was most aptly so, would said bard allow song interrupted for sake of child in need. Legend tells of sickly babe so healed by distant song, and so known it was to all the young of need: hark the quack & seek the coast! So there to find your aid! In sad lament that would, for you, swift become sweet and helpful tune!

Upon the set of elves on Middle-Earth, the tale told of Lost Magnor did find questors galore. Descendants of any lost but found, any known once to be too early to greet Namo, all would thus so seek the shore and hope for Mad Maglor. For it was, for whom without his harp were not to live to trying, sought to see Child Saviour on, West to earned reward. 

Man, Beorling, and Uruk-Hai (for such it was that not Sauron, nay Morgoth himself, could again enthrall any babe borne of orc for surely then would they be met by fearsome blade Noldor): all would quest to finding. Hobbit, Dwarf, and even Elf; all would see the last son Fëanor so saved as once saved were they!

Then there was a fauntling: far from home to see Grandpa to sea and to him esquire, "Know, i do, my dear Grandpa, that your dearest friend awaits, he does, far across the sea. Now to the dock we take you but, please, Grandpa, afore you go, the beach? For saw, I did, a noble duck and would waddle with you some more!" And lo, behold, upon the sand there laid a weary elf: more ancient, he, than all but ent yet 'twas he who longer went apart. Now did sneak; one young, one old, two Gamgees upon such fable unawares. And when, at last, they neared to him and his tormented cries, aloud a "QUACK!" most unexpected did shock him to surprise! Yet twas no duck, though one was near, that gave the cry that woke him! Smug the duck, for sake of young Gleefull Gamgee: how very Tookish, thought the bird and, so too, the elder hobbit who followed after.

So surprised was Mad Maglor, he could later not tell why, that he went without a sound, hand-in-hand with Master Samwise. Farewells were said, to deaf Fëanorian ears, unto a pier and then to boat: still in shock was he! And so it was that two, that day, did end up sailing West. Quiet was the company, safely to Valinor, but loudly they were greeted when hairy foot stood ashore! Not only Frodo, Mithrandir, and fairest Galadriel; but a warmly sobbing Elrond, grateful for his father, his heart one lighter a sore.

Hero, again, was Samwise Gamgee to all of Eru's children: for 'twas he and his young who saw to seeing the singer home: known, was he, upon all shores as Lost and Mad but Child Saving Maglor of the Noldor.


End file.
